


Unspeakable

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Vulcans have an opposite cycle to Pon Farr, so horrifying to them that they don't even have a name for it. If Pon Farr makes them rampaging blind-urge-to-mate-machines, this other cycle makes them total cuddle-kittens, they get all soft and sweet and snuggly inside and if there's anyone they particularly like, they get the urge to be near them and to cuddle and snuggle and lavish them with warm fuzzies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



Jim knows something's wrong when he wakes up to the sensation of being wrapped in a particularly friendly furnace. He manages to squirm around, but he can't see in the dark. He doesn't remember going to sleep with anyone else in bed...

Then his bedmate nuzzles the side of his face and whispers, "Jim," and Jim realizes it's Spock wrapped around him like a living electric blanket.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?" That nuzzling actually feels pretty good, now that he's adjusted to the heat.

"Whatcha doing in my bed?" Spock is silent, so Jim goes on, "Not that I mind a good cuddle every now and then, but I didn't think this was your thing."

"It is not, under normal circumstances."

Jim hesitantly lays a hand on Spock's side, and the Vulcan lets out a sound that's almost a purr. "And the circumstances now?"

"We do not speak of it," Spock says, cuddling Jim closer.

"Lights to 50%," Jim calls to the computer. "Is this like your Pon Farr thing?" Spock stiffens, so Jim knows he's got it right. "You're not going to die on me, are you?"

Spock shakes his head, which causes him to nuzzle Jim's neck some more. "It is not life-threatening like the Time, but it is...embarrassing."

"What can I do?"

"Allow me...to hold you. This will be sufficient."

Jim strokes a hand over Spock's hair, blushing when Spock makes the purring sound again and presses a smeary kiss to Jim's cheek. "Anything for you, Spock."


End file.
